Olivia meets Kaa
They continued swimming until they got to some boulders that are close to the surface. They reached an island, and spotted an Indian python with golden yellow skin, yellow eyeballs, and golden brown spots on his back playing with the telescope in a silly manner. His name was Kaa, Olivia's friend. He was humming to himself when he heard Olivia's voice calling for him. "Kaa!" He grabbed the telescope and looked through it, not realizing that it was in the opposite direction. "Whoa! Mermouse off the port bow!" he hollered, "Olivia, how you doin' kid?" The python put the telescope down. Olivia shook her head. Kaa couldn't believe his eyes. "Whoa, what a swim!" "Kaa, look what we found." Olivia said, showing him her bag. "Yeah," said Bambi. "We were in this sunken ship." Thumper added, "And it was really creepy." "Normal stuff, huh?" Kaa wondered, "Hey, lemme see." He pulled an anchor out of the crow's nest and dropped it not realizing it was tied to his neck dropped it down pulling him with. Shaking himself off he stepped on Thumper's head and reached into Olivia's bag and lifted up the silver forked object. "Look at this." said Kaa. "Wow, this is special! This is very, very unusual." "What?" Olivia asked, "What is it?" "It's a dinglehopper!" answered Kaa, "Normal mice use these little babies..." He bent the fork, almost dropping it, but managing to awkwardly catch it. "...to straighten their fur out." Kaa finished. Then he stuck the fork on his head a twirled it around. "See p? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and, voiolay!" With that, he pulled the fork and he donned himself a "flattery" fur-hairdo. "You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of fur that normal mice go nuts over!" Kaa handed the dinglehopper back to an amazed Olivia. "A dinglehopper!" "What about that one?" asked Thumper, pointing to the brown horn. Kaa took it from him. "Ah, this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful!" he said. He examined the pipe before holding it up for the others to see. "A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." "Oohhh." Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper said in awe and in unison. They looked at each other in amazement. Even though the snake seemed crazy, he really knew a lot about normal things. "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when normal mice used to sit around, and stare at each other all day." he said, pressing his face up against Olivia's to emphasize his point. "Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." Kaa took a deep breath and blew hard into the pipe, causing some bubbles and seaweed to come out the end. "Music?" Olivia gasped. "It's stuck!" Kaa coughed. "Oh, the concert?!" Olivia exclaimed, picking up her things and putting them back in her bag, "Oh my gosh, my brother's gonna kill me!" "The concert was today?" Bambi gasped. Kaa shook the pipe and said, "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'." "Uh, I'm sorry," said Olivia, as she grabbed the pipe and shoved it back in her bag, "I've gotta go. Thank you, Kaa." She waved one last time before diving below the surface to face her brother's wrath. "Anytime, sweetie!" Kaa called, "Anytime." Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies